A New Love S2
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Akhirnya Ran memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Dr. Araide. lalu bagaimana dengan Conan. dan disaat Conan sedang bersedih Ai selalu ada menemaninya.. sehingga lama kelamaan ada Rasa Cinta baru Tumbuh di hati Conan terhadap Ai... Chapter 7 : Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? RnR Please...
1. Menggagalkan Kencan Ai!

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**A New Love Chapter 6 © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Menggagalkan Kencan Ai**

**AN : Minna~~~ Gomen saya ngilang lama banget dan nelantarin ni fic sampe berbulan-bulan (sujud-sujud sama reader)… sebenernya waktu itu saya udah mau publish kelanjutannya, tapi tiba-tiba Filenya terhapus… jadi harus ngulang lagi, tapi males banget buat ketik ulang… tapi setelah liat reviewnya, saya jadi ibah dan berusaha nginget-nginget apa yang udah saya tulis dulu… dan kali ini saya pake akun baru, karna akun lama saya gak tau kenapa rusak… jadi jangan bingung kalo A New Love tampil dengan chapter pertama dan nama author yang berbeda…**

**PS : Kalo mau liat A New Love chapter 1 sampai 5, bisa dibuka di akun Namikaze ArdhyaMouri**

**Okay! Happy Reading Minna-san~~~~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! OKAY?**

.

.

.

Conan berjalan masuk kekelasnya dengan sebuah senyuman terlihat jelas diwajahnya, dia benar-benar legah karena masalahnya dengan Ran sudah terselesaikan. Tapi senyuman itu langsung sirna dan wajahnya berubah menjadi masam ketika melhat Ai mengobrol dan tertawa bersama si ketua kelas yang sok keren berniat menghampiri mereka, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih duduk dibangku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Ai agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Begini Haibara-san, minggu nanti mau tidak jalan-jalan denganku ke Miracle Land?" Tanya Hideyuki dengan sedikit gugup.

"Maksudmu, kau mau mengajakku berkencan begitu?" Ai balik bertanya.

"Y-ya, kira-kira begitulah, hehe… jadi apakah Haibara-san mau berkencan denganku?"

Ai sempat berpikir sejenak, sementara Hideyuki sudah berkeringat dingin menantikan jawaban dari Ai. Tidak lama kemudian, Ai mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum dan berkata,

"Oke, aku mau pergi denganmu." Jawab Ai yang disambut wajah berbinar Hideyuki. Sementara Conan yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Ai dan si ketua kelas langsung mungkin Ai menerima ajakan siketua kelas itu, padahal Ai sudah berjanji padanya kalau dia akan selalu bersamanya. Akhirnya Conan memutuskan untuk membicarakannya pada Ai sepulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

-Sepulang Sekolah-

"Haibara!" panggil Conan ketika Ai hendak memasukan sepatunya kedalam loker.

"Apa?" Tanya Ai tanpa menoleh.

"Em, bisa tidak hari minggu nanti temani aku ke toko buku?" Tanya Conan berbasa-basi.

"Maaf, aku ada janji dengan orang lain." Jawab Ai dingin, Conan langsung merengut tidak puas dengan jawaban Ai yang tidak berperikehangatan itu.

"Ayolah kumohon Haibara. Memangnya kau ada janji dengan siapa sih?" Tanya Conan walaupun dia sudah tau jawabannya. Tapi dia Cuma ingin memastikan apakah Ai memang akan berkencan dengan ketua kelas mnenyebalkan itu atau tidak.

"Tebak saja sendiri, kau kan detektif." Jawab Ai sambil berbalik meninggalkan Conan yang tengah mematung.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya dia bersikap dingin seperti ini." Gumam Conan, walaupun Ai memang sering bersikap dingin (atau malah sudah jadi kebiasaannya) Ai tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

.

.

.

.

Kini sudah seminggu semenjak Ai menolak ajakannya, dan selama seminggu itulah Conan menjadi sangat gelisah. Bayangkan saja, tadi saat Conan ingin mengajak Ai untuk pulang bersama, tidak sengaja dia melihat Si Hideyuki dan Ai sedang berpelukan dikoridor sekolah yang sepi. Padahal sebenarnya waktu itu Ai tidak sengaja tersandung sesuatu dan hampir jatuh kalau saja Hideyuki tidak segera menangkap tubuh Ai. Dan akhirnya posisi mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan, dan Conan tidak akan pernah tahu hal itu.

Dan semenjak tadi siang, Conan mulai berpikir bahwa Ai dan si ketua kelas itu mempunyai sebuah hubungan khusus, bahkan pernah terbayang dipikiran Conan adegan Ai berciuman dengan si Hideyuki brengsek itu, membuat perasaan Conan semakin gelisah.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Apa aku sudah gila? Mana mungkin Haibara menyukai bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya. It's impossible!" Inner Conan mencoba berpikir positif.

"Tapi bisa saja begitu, bukankah Haibara pernah bilang kalau dia ingin memulainya dari awal lagi. Tidak masalah kalau nanti dia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya asalkan dia bisa bahagia, tapi yg menjadi masalah adalah kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya dan kenapa aku merasa tidak rela kalau dia berdekatan laki-laki lain selain aku? Arrrgghh! Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah!" batin Conan menjerit sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sangat panjang, Conan akhirnya memutuskan akan menggagalkan kencan Ai dan Hideyuki itu apapun caranya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekatnya!

.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya-

Ai sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencannya dengan Hideyuki hari ini. Ketika dia sudah merasa semuanya sudah beres, dia segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk duduk disofa dan membaca majalah sambil menunggu jemputan dari sang ketua kelas. Namun ketika ingin melewati pintu kamar Conan, tiba-tiba Ai mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang terbatuk-batuk sehingga Ai harus mengurungkan niatnya itu dan memilih memeriksa apa yang terjadi didalam kamar itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk, uhuk!" terlihat Conan sedang terbaring lemas dengan wajah yang pucat dan penuh keringat. Melihat itu, Ai segera menghampirinya dan memegang keningnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Ai sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang demam." Jawab Conan.

"Demam? Tapi badanmu tidak panas sama sekali."

"Err, tapi aku merasa tidak enak badan. Haibara, kumohon temani aku…" ucap Conan dengan nada merengek namun tidak membuat Ai terpengaruh.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada janji."

"Apa? Jadi kau lebih memilih berkencan dengan si ketua kelas jelek itu dibanding merawatku yang sedang sakit ini?!" Tanya Conan yang mulai emosi.

Ai kembali mengerutkan alisnya,

"'Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Ai.

"Aku kan detektif, tentu saja aku tahu!" jawab Conan kesal. Ai hanya menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya.

Lalu mengetikan sesuatu disana, tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar menandakan kalau ada sms masuk. Dengan segera Ai langsung membuka pesan itu, dan tersenyum ketika melihat isinya.

Kemudian dia segera berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Conan, namun kembali niatnya itu diurungkan oleh teriakan kemurkaan Conan.

"OI! Mau kemana kau, hah?!"

Ai berbalik dengan kesal dan berkata,

"Ayumi akan datang kesini untuk merawatmu, kau tunggulah."

"APA!? Ayumi? Tidak usah, lebih baik aku meminta Hakase saja yang merwatku."

"Hakase baru saja pergi kerumah temannya untuk mengerjakan penemuannya yang terbaru." Jawab Ai dengan malas.

"T-tapi… tapi…" ucap Conan setengah merengek.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tingkah, diam dan turuti saja." Ucap Ai dengan nada mengancam plus aura killer yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Conan jinak dengan seketika.

.

-Skip Time-

.

"Conan-kun, aku datang untuk menjenguk sekaligus merawatmu." Ucap Ayumi dengan ceria sambil menunjukan bungkusan kecil berisi buah-buahan untuk Conan.

"Nah, Edogawa-kun, sekarang Ayumi-chan sudah datang untuk merawatmu, jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah lagi disini. Aku pergi dulu, jaa!" ucap Ai sambil melambaikan tangannya dan langsung menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Oi! Matte Haibara!" teriak Conan.

"Conan-kun istirahatlah, biar demamnya cepat hilang." Ucap Ayumi sambil menyuruh Conan untuk kembali berbaring ditempat tidur. Sementara Conan hanya bisa mersungut-sungut dalam hati karena rencananya gagal dan bukannya membuahkan hasil, tapi malah mendapat masalah yang lain.

.

.

"Em, Ayumi-chan, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." Ucap Conan sambil beranjak deari tempat tidurnya, namun ditahan Ayumi.

"Ah, apa perlu kuantar?" Tanya Ayumi khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa sendiri kok." Jawab Conan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ayumi.

.

.

Drrttt… Drtttt…

"Ah, telpon? Private number? Dari siapa ya?" batin Ayumi heran, dengan segera dia langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Ayumi-chan!" jawab Suara disebrang dengan panic.

"Eh? Ibu? Ada apa? Kenapa kedengarannya panik sekali?" Tanya Ayumi yang ikut-ikutan panik.

"Cepatlah pulang, disini sedang darurat!"

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah kau pulanglah dulu, nanti ibu jelaskan."

"B-baik!"

Tut… tut… tut…

Ayumi langsung menutup sambungan telponnya dan duduk menunggu Conan dengan gelisah.

"Conan-kun, aku pulang dulu ya. Tadi ibuku menelpon, katanya dirumah sedang terjadi sesuatu yang darurat. Aku pergi dulu ya!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Conan, Ayumi langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Conan yang tengah tersenyum senang. Apa? Tersenyum senang?

"Yesss! Aku berhasil menipunya dengan dasi pengubah suara! Haha, sekarang tinggal menyusul Haibara ke Miracle Land. Tunggu saja Haibara, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari orang jelek itu!" dan setelah itu Conan langsung mengganti baju tidurnya dengan pakaian yang agak tertutup beserta topi, kacamata hitam, dan juga sebuah kumis tebal telah melekat dibawah hidungnya (silahkan bayangkan penampilan Conan sekarang)

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah siap! Ayo pergi sekarang!"

Dan dengan itu Conan langsung menyetop taksi dan segera berangkat menuju TKP.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di dalam Miracle Land, Conan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, guna untuk melihat dimana Ai sekarang berada.

"Untung saja tadi aku sempat menempelkan alat pelacak di jaket Haibara."

Setelah menemukan lokasi yang tepat, Conan langsung menuju tempat dimana Ai dan Hideyuki sekarang berada.

.

.

"Itu dia mereka." Batin Conan saat melihat dua sejoli sedang makan bersama disebuah restoran terbuka. Api kemarahan segera menyerbu Conan ketika melihat bagaimana Ai mengelap sisa makanan yang ada disekitar pipi Hideyuki dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Huh! Kau kira kau bisa mendapatkan Haibara dengan begitu muda hah ketua kelas jelek? Lihat saja tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatannya semudah itu!" batin Conan dengan penuh dendam yang berkobar-kobar (?)

Dan setelah itu, Conan langsung melancarkan aksinya untuk membuat kencan Ai gagal, dimulai dari mengunci Hideyuki di toilet, membuat Hideyuki dikejar anjing salah satu pengunjung Miracle Land entah dengan cara apa, membuat Hideyuki terus menempel di bianglala karna Conan sengaja menyuruh salah satu pengurus bianglala untuk menaruh lem ditempat duduk yang akan diduduki Hideyuki, sehingga Ai harus turun tangan membelikan celana pengganti disalah satu toko pakaian di Miracle Land, dan masih banyak lagi usaha yang dilakukan Conan untuk membuat kencan Ai gagal.

.

.

.

"Ha~hatchiii!"

"Daijoubu ka?" Tanya Ai heran melihat Hideyuki terus-terusan bersin setelah keluar dari Restoran makan malam tadi.

"Da-daijoubu… Mungkin karena AC di restoran tadi terlalu dingin, aku jadi terkena flu, Hatchii!"

"Hah~ ini." Ucap Ai sambil memberikan tisu yang diterima Hideyuki dengan senang hati.

Sementara Conan sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon tidak jauh dari Ai dan Hideyuki duduk, mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dengan mata elangnya.

"_Kuso! Padahal aku sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara agar kencan mereka gagal, tapi kenapa semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang mempan terhadap si Hideyuki itu. Gawat, kalau dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa si ketua kelas jelek itu melakukan ajang penembakan diakhir kencan ini! Huh, lihat saja kalau hal itu sampai terjadi." _Batin Conan geram sambil memakan Takoyaki-nya dengan penuh nafsu(?) yang membara. Seolah-olah dia membayangkan kalau yang tengah digigit dan dia makan itu adalah kepalanya Hideyuki.

"Wah, sudah hampir waktunya! Ayo Haibara-san!" ucap Hideyuki sambil menarik tangan Ai menuju suatu tempat, dengan Conan mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdiri. Disebuah hamparan rumput yang cukup luas, yang sengaja dibuat bagi para pengunjung Miracle Land yang ingin melihat pesta kembang api setiap minggunya. Ai dan Hideyuki segera mengambil tempat duduk yang strategis agar bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas, ketika mereka sudah menemukannya, Ai segera duduk disana sementara Hideyuki membeli snack dan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Sedangkan Conan, dia juga sudah mendapat tempat yang strategis untuk mengawasi Ai dan Hideyuki.

Dan dimulailah pesta kembang api. Ai dan Hideyuki tampak asik bercerita, sehingga membuat Conan penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sekaligus kewalahan dengan suara para pengunjung dengan anak-anak yang mengelilinginya. Akhirnya Conan mengeluarkan sejenis Earphone dari saku jaketnya dan memasangkannya ditelinga kanan dan ponselnya. Lalu mengaktifkan mode penyadap agar bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ai dan Hideyuki melalui pelacak yang masih menempel pada Ai.

"_Wah, jadi Haibara-san juga menyukai hewan buas seperti beruang juga?" _suara Hideyuki terdengar begitu takjub.

"_Umm… Biarpun itu hewan buas, tapi kalau kita memperlakukannya dengan baik dan memberikan mereka perhatian yang cukup, kurasa mereka juga bisa menjadi hewan yang manis juga, kan?"_

"_Hehe, benar juga."_

Percakapan berhenti cukup lama kemudia disusul oleh bunyi berisik kembang api. Beberapa detik setelah itu, suara Hideyuki kembali berbunyi ditelinga kanan Conan.

"_Ano… Haibara-san."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Se-sebenarnya aku… aku…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku… aku sangat menyukai Haibara-san."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Haibara-san adalah gadis yang sangat dingin namun juga gadis yang paling manis dan sangat baik pada semua orang. Haibara-san juga sangat cantik juga jenius. Aku… Aku sangat menyukaimu."_

"…_.."_

"Jangan. Kau tidak menyukai dia kan Haibara. Cepat tolak dia. Katakan kalau kau tidak menyukainya!" batin Conan.

"_Aku…" _ucap Ai bingung. Sementara Conan dan Hideyuki sudah berkeringat dingin menantikan jawabannya.

"_Sebenarnya aku…" _kali ini mereka bisa mendengarkan detak jantung mereka sendiri sakin tegangnya.

"_Hideyuki-kun, sebenarnya aku-" _namun disaat Ai akan menjawab, tiba-tiba dari arah kiri Conan terdengar suara (baca : teriakan) seseorang yang begitu khas.

"YO! KUDO!" teriak Heiji tepat ditelinga kiri Conan.

"Ngiiingg!" baiklah, sepetinya pulang nanti Conan harus pergi kedokder untuk memeriksakan telinganya yang mungkin akan segera tuli kalau harus mendengar suara toa itu sekali lagi.

"Ha-hattori?!" ucap Conan tidak percaya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI DENGAN PAKAIAN ITU HAH? APAKAH DISINI ADA PENJA- HAH! ITUKAN-Mmpphh!" dan akhirnya mulut toa heiji berhasil dibungkam menggunakan kaos kaki Conan. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Conan segera membawa lari Heiji yang sudah seperti orang keracunan sebelum Ai menyadari keberadaannya dan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Puahh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kudo?! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" ucap Heiji tidak terima karena mulut seksinya (author muntah) disumbat menggunakan kaos kaki bau keringat yang biasa dipakai Conan untuk latihan bola, dan mungkin tidak pernah dicuci selama sebulan lebih.

"Huh, itukan salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh teriak-teriak begitu. Kalau sampai Haibara tahu bagaimana? Mungkin besok aku tinggal nama saja." Jawab Conan kesal.

"Enak saja. Kesalahannya kan bermula darimu. Kenapa kau berkeliaran disini sambil memakai pakaian aneh itu? Kupikir kau itu penjahat yang sedang menyamar, jadinya aku mengikutimu sampai ketempat tadi. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, ternyata itu adalah dirimu. Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa kau sedang menyelidiki suatu kasus?" Tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Y-ya. Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Conan asal-asalan. Masa' dia harus menjawab kalau dia sedang menguntit Ai yang sedang berkencan kepada detektif yang notabene-nya suka meledek.

"Hmm… Mencurigakan." Ucap Heiji sambil menatap Conan dengan wajah yang aneh (author digampar heiji)

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Istrimu? Biasanya dia selalu berada disampingmu kemanapun kau pergi." Taanya Conan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, si Ahou itu sedang berbelanja boneka untuk anaknya Ran. Dan dengan teganya dia membiarkanku menunggu selama 2 jam hanya untuk memilih-milih boneka saja!" gerutu Heiji tidak jelas

"Hei, Heiji!" terdengar suara cempreng seorang wanita yang begitu khas dari belakang Conan.

"Huh, itu dia mereka." Ucap Heiji. Conan segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu berjalan kearah mereka sambil menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki. Ditangan anak laki-laki itu terdapat sebuah boneka kelinci yang besar berwarna biru.

"Kemana saja kau, hah? Dari tadi aku keliling mencarimu tau!" omel Kazuha kepada Heiji.

"Berisik, Kazuha. Salahmu sendiri betah berlama-lama didalam tokoh yang membosankan itu."

"Aku kan sedang mencarikan oleh-oleh untuk Hikari-chan. Kau sendiri, kalau mau keluyuran itu bilang-bilang dong. Aku kan jadi repot mencarimu. Ah! Conan-kun juga datang ke Miracle Land ya? Mana Ai-chan?" Tanya Kazuha ketika menyadari kalau Conan sedang berada disamping suaminya.

"Em, anu. Aku kesini sendirian, karena ada kasus yang harus kuselidiki." Jawab Conan.

"Hah? Kasus lagi? Kau makin mirip seperti Kudo-kun ya. Lain kali bersenang-senanglah bersama pacarmu, jangan selalu menomorsatukan kasus. Bisa-bisa kau bisa berakhir seperti Kudo-kun, menghilang karena ditelan kasus." Nasehat Kazuha yang hanya di'iya'kan oleh Conan.

"Oh, iya, kenalkan. Ini Souta, putraku dengan Heiji. Ayo, kenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kazuha kepada anak laki-laki yang memgang boneka tadi.

Anak itu maju selangkah lalu membungkukan badannya,

"Konichiwa, aku Hattori Souta. Salam kenal Conan-niichan!" ucap itu penuh semangat.

"Ah, iya salam kenal. Nama kakak Edogawa Conan." Ucap Conan sambil berjongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan Souta.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Mau ke apartemennya Ran-chan. Conan-kun mau ikut tidak?" tawar Kazuha.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku masih ada urusan disini."

"Oh, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ya sudah kami pergi dulu ya. Ayo, Heiji!"

Setelah Heiji dan Kazuha pergi, Conan langsung menghela napas. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya.

"Eh? Kenapa pelacaknya tidak berkedip lagi? Apa mungkin tidak sengaja terlepas atau mungkin Haibara sudah menyadarinya dan melepaskannya? Gawat! Kalau begini aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan sampai duluan dirumah." Ucap Conan, lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar Miracle Land.

.

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Tadaima." Ucap Ai ketika membuka pintu rumah Profesor Agasa. Didapatinya keadaan rumah begitu Gelap. Ai menghidupkan saklarnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Didapatinya seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap diatas sofa. Ai duduk dihadapannya, memperhatikan wajah Conan yang entah kenapa penuh dengan keringat. Cukup lama Ai memperhatikan Conan, kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Conan.

"Huh, dasar. Menguntit orang yang sedang berkencan itu bukanlah perilaku yang terpuji untuk seorang detektif, kau tahu?" ucap Ai sambil mengelus kepala Conan sebentar lalu berjalan kekamarnya.

**To Be Continued….**

**Special thanks for : BigDipper, Enji86, RedBloody-Yukata, Septi, Pixiedess, Aldo Edogawa, Flawlessgirl, Misyel, Byzan, Dijah-hime, Day-chan Dragneel, 31 Sherry's, KidMoonlight, shiin kudo, Alya Nakama, Kudo shin, , Guest, dan Guest atas partisipasinya dalam memberikan author semangat agar cepet nyelesain ni fic ^^**

**Nanti Review Lagi ya!**

**Oh, iya. Sekedar info aja, kalau nama FB-ku itu Padla ArdhyaMouri. Add ya~ (^o^/)**

**Kalau gitu author undur diri dulu ya, thanks bagi yang udah baca dan fav fic ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalau kalian udah baca ni fic agar author tahu kalau fic author dibaca reader-reader sekalian…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

…


	2. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**A New Love © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! OKE?**

**.**

**.**

**Ready?**

**.**

**Action!**

**A New Love Chapter 7 : Apa Yang sebenarnya Terjadi.**

**.**

"Dasar, menguntit orang yang sedang berkencan itu bukanlah perilaku yang terpuji untuk seorang Detektif, kau tahu?" setelah mengatakan itu Ai pergi meninggalkan Conan menuju kamarnya.

Disisi lain, Conan tengah mematung.

"Dia… Mengetahuinya?" batin Conan. Ternyata memang benar Ai mengethaui kalau Conanlah yang menguntit dirinya. Tapi kenapa Ai tidak langsung mengomelinya seperti biasa tadi? Ah, mungkin Ai akan mengomelinya habis-habisan besok. Conan beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah memastikan Ai sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

-**Di Kamar Ai-**

Ai menghempaskan diri di kasurnya yang empuk. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Ai kembali mengingat kejadian di Miracle Land tadi. Tepatnya saat Hideyuki menembaknya dipesta kembang api.

_Flashback_

"Hideyuki-kun, sebenarnya aku sangat senang dengan perasaanmu terhadapku." Ucap Ai, sehingga membuat wajah Hideyuki menjadi cerah.

"Tapi… Aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Dan… Aku masih sedikit berharap kepadanya." Wajah Hideyuki yang tadinya cerah langsung berubah menjadi murung.

"Haha… Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Gomen, aku senang bisa mengetahui perasaanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"… Baiklah. Tidak masalah kalau Haibara-san menolakku. Lagi pula aku sudah mengira kalau aku akan ditolak, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku untuk itu."

"…"

"Lagi pula aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan Haibara-san. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Hideyuki meringis sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"_Jadi itulah sebabnya kenapa dia terlihat seperti panda hari ini…"_ batin Ai.

"Haibara-san…" panggil Hideyuki.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau senang berkencan denganku hari ini?" tanya Hideyuki sambil menatap Ai dengan serius.

"Eh?" Ai membulatkan matanya lalu menjawab dengan mantap. "Um, aku sangat senang berkencan dengan Hideyuki-kun hari ini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hideyuki tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Hideyuki sambil berdiri, diikuti oleh Ai.

"Ayo, Haibara-san." Ajak Hideyuki. Ai hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Hideyuki menuju parkiran, meninggalkan taman itu.

"Haibara-san, tunggu dulu disini. Aku mau ambil mobil dulu." Ucap Hideyuki yang dijawab Ai dengan anggukan. Kemudian Hideyuki berjalan meninggalkan Ai.

Setelah Hideyuki pergi cukup jauh, Ai segera meraih pelacak yang tertempel di kerah jaketnya kemudian menjatuhkannya ke aspal lalu menginjaknya.

"Tidak kusangka sampai-sampai menguntit segala." Gumam Ai sambil menatap pelacak yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping itu. Dia sudah menyadari adanya pelacak itu ketika dia dan Hideyuki makan di restoran pagi tadi, tepatnya ketika melepas jaketnya.

Dia yakin Conan lah yang telah menempelkannya padanya. Di tambah lagi dengan adanya orang aneh berkumis dan berkaca mata hitam yang sangat mencolok yang terus menerus mengikutinya membuatnya bertambah yakin kalau Conanlah yang telah menguntitnya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah di hatimu Cuma ada wanita itu?" batin Ai.

_Flashback end._

"Kenapa…" pertanyaan it uterus terngiang dipikiran Ai.

"Apa dia… Mulai menyukaiku?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan lain muncul di benak Ai. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat hati Ai sedikit bergejolak.

"Jika itu benar… Masih bisakah aku berharap tanpa harus tersakiti lagi?" berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dan terus bertambah di benak Ai.

Ai pun membalikan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

"Hoaamm!" Conan menguap sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya. Saat dia menutup pintu kamarnya, dia melihat Ai melakukan hal yang sama. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"_Haibara, kenapa dia menatap tajam kearahku? Apa dia akan segera menghabisiku pagi ini?_" batin Conan sambil menatap Ai dengan wajah horror.

"_Kudo-kun… Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku_?" batin Ai. Tanpa dia sadari pipinya mulai memerah.

"_Pi-pipi Haibara memerah! Itu berarti dia benar-benar marah padaku sampai-sampai pipinya memerah karena menahan keinginan untuk membunuhku."_ Conan mengalihkan pandangangannya kearah lain karena merasa ngeri dengan tatapan Ai.

"_Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku."_ Batin Ai. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Ayumi lusa kemarin.

"_**Kalau cowok mengalihkan mukanya ketika bertatapan dengan seorang gadis, itu berarti cowok itu menyukai gadis itu."**_

"_Apa itu benar-benar terjadi padaku_?" rona merah dipipi Ai semakin tebal sehingga Ai mengalihkan pandangannya juga.

Sedangkan Conan, dia menunggu suara sinis Ai yang akan segera mengomelinya. Namun lama dia menunggu, omelan itu belum juga keluar dari bibr Ai.

Conan memutuskan untuk menyapa Ai.

""Ohayou"" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Conan dan Ai sedikit terkejut. Ai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga membuat Conan berpikir kalau Ai bertambah kesal padanya. Dasar, benar-benar tidak peka.

"Aaa, bagaimana kencanmu dengan si breng—maksudku Hideyuki kemarin?"

"Berjalan lancar."

"Sou ka?" ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Ano, kau tahu. Kalau laki-laki mengajak wanita berkencan itu berarti laki-laki itu pasti melakukan ajang penembakkan diakhir kencan mereka. Jadi, itu, anu, apa ya… Kau tahu, Hideyuki pasti melakukan hal yang sama, maksudku dia—"

"Ya, dia memang melakukannya." Ucap Ai memotong ucapan Cona yang berbelit-belit.

"Apa kau menerimanya?!" tanya Conan dengan spontan membuat Ai sedikit tersentak. Kemudian Ai tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Bukankah kau dulu sangat tidak peduli dengan urusan cinta orang lain?"

"Apa katamu? Tentu saja aku peduli. Mana bisa aku membiarkan laki-laki lain mengambil wanita yang kusukai lagi." Ucap Conan kesal.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" sepertinya Conan baru menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Segera wajahnya langsung memerah.

"L-lupakan apa yang barusan kukatakan. Lagi pula terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Itu juga bukan urusan—"

"Kutolak." Potong Ai.

"Apa?"

"Aku menolaknya."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Kalau kukatakan bahwa aku masih mengharapkanmu, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Eh?!" Conan semakin bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Ai menatap Conan dengan lembut. Membuat Conan menjadi terpanah dengan efek background berwarna pink yang dihiasi bunga-bunga.

"Bercanda." Namun kata-kata Ai selanjutnya malah menghancurkan taman indah di hati Conan.

"He?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Ai lagi. Lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Apa? Jadi apa alasanmu menolaknya?!" tanya Conan setengah berteriak sekaligus kesal karena Ai masih sempat mengerjainya.

Ai berhenti kemudian membalikan tubuhnya,

"Cari tahu saja sendiri, kau kan Detektif." Ucap Ai disertai senyuman sinis seperti biasa. Kemudian kembali berjalan menuruni tangga meninggalkan Conan yang tengah mematung.

"Oii! Matte Haibara!" ucap Conan mengejar Ai yang sudah sampai di dapur menemani Profesor Agasa menata piring diatas meja.

"_Pagi ini benar-benar ramai ya."_ Batin Profesor Agasa sweatdrop melihat Conan merengek seperti anak kecil didepan Ai.

**Bersambung….**

**AN : Wah, maaf banget kalau chapter kali ini kependekan… Habis udah berapa hari author terus maksa ni otak buat menghayal, tapi gak satu pun imajinasi yang lewat di otak author(Ya iyalah, kalau yang dipikirin selalu episode selanjutnya dari TWGOK S3, imajinasi buat fanfic mana kepikiran) Haha… Untuk chapter selanjutnya author janji deh buat bikin yang lebih panjang… Dan juga, saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau Ai di fanfic saya benar-benar OOC, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… Karena saya pikir setelah menjalani kehidupan baru selama sepuluh tahun, Ai mungkin sedikit berubah dari sikap wanita dewasa menjadi sikap remaja normal yang sedang dalam masa pubertas(?) saya benar-benar minta maaf… Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Next Chapter ^^**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
